


Movie Night

by ImpossibleGirl (jensensfreckles)



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Movie Night, interrupting rocky, kinda like interrupting moose, r5, rydellington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensensfreckles/pseuds/ImpossibleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rydel and Ellington have a sweet movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“I want the pink one please!” Ellington smiled as he reached in the cabinet, and then filled up the mugs with hot chocolate. He returned to his girlfriend on the couch, stepping quickly across the stone cold tile with his bare feet. Her soft, pink blanket was snuggled up with her as she curled up on the couch by the T.V.

“Thanks Ell.” Rydel smiled, and made some room for him.

 

The house was silent, an unusual circumstance for a place that held five musicians. Ross was filming, Riker was at a concert, and Rocky- well, they weren’t quite sure where he was. It was a chilly night, and that called for fluffy sweaters and movies and cuddling. Finally being alone in the house allowed them a rare chance to relax. Ellington turned on the DVD player and selected play. Rydel snuggled closer, so she could feel his warm chest and heartbeat. The _Jaws_ theme played, and the couple’s eyes were soon transfixed by the screen.

 

About a few hours later, the movie was off, and the lights were dimmed, but faintly present due to the lights hanging in the loft. The colorful mugs were seated on the floor. The T.V. was turned off.

 

Rydel curled her fingers in Ellington’s soft, shaggy hair as she pressed her glossy lips to his. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, and she tugged the blanket away. They parted for a bit, and Dell laughed. Their romance wasn’t like a novel you’d see in _Barnes & Noble_. It was wild and silly and adventurous, and definitely never dull. She pulled off her sweater to reveal a hello kitty tank top from years ago. It brought back memories of the childish past that she never wanted to forget. Ellington jumped up and wiggled around, sporting a goofy smile on his face.

“It’s getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes.” She playfully pushed his chest, then grabbed his hand and led him into the hallway toward her room.

 

Suddenly, the closet door burst open, revealing a shabby looking, seemingly drunk Rocky. Rydel screamed, clutching her chest before she started to laugh at the odd sight.

“Oh hey guys, whasss up?!” Ell put an arm around his shoulder and led him to his room. He quickly returned.

“Don’t worry babe, it wasn’t a shark, just a really hammered Flynn Ryder.” She giggled.

“C’mon, Noble Knight, lets go to bed. All these surprise shark attacks and Rocky have tired me out.”


End file.
